La relique des Mages
by Draynuy
Summary: Comme quoi un coup de téléphone peut tout changer. Découvrer le destin de Harry, partit en égypte avec les Weasley et découvarant, accompagné de Ginny, un ancien artefact qui les attendait.
1. 1 un coup de Téléphone

_**En premier lieu, Il faut dire que l'univers employé ici ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, magnifique auteur qui a créer cet univers, je l'emprunte juste afin de satisfaire un plaisir.**_

_**Deuxièmement je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à Harry Potter, je ne comptais pas le faire mais le défis que j'ai lancé et qui se trouve en section correspondante me tiraillais. Si d'autres veuillent s'y tenter libre à eux j'adore comparer mes récits à ceux des autre.**_

_**Dernièrement vu le style d'univers, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis et de conseils donc n'hésiter pas à lâcher des reviews.**_

_**Cet avis vaut pour tout les chapitre à venir, même s'ils seront lents à venir.**_

**Un coup de téléphone et ses conséquences**

Dans un petit quartier anglais nommé Privet Drive, au n°4 de la rue, une famille était présentement dans son jardin entrain d'admirer une voiture neuve. Tout le quartier devait être désormais au courant de cette nouvelle possession car Vernon Dursley, le patriarche de la demeure, utilisait toute la puissance de ces poumons pour bien s'extasier devant sa nouvelle auto. Cette pathétique démonstration était l'occasion rêver pour Harry Potter, hôte in-désiré et indésirable sous ce toit, de récupérer toutes ses affaires qui avait été bouclée dans le placard sous l'escalier des son arrivé en ce lieu.

Pourquoi donc ce jeune homme de bientôt 13 ans se trouve ici si sa présence n'est pas appréciée ? Lui-même ignore la réponse à cette question, si ce n'est qu'il est orphelin et que les Dursley reste le seule famille en vie qu'il possède. Mais pourquoi alors sa ''famille'' enferme toutes ses affaires ? Elle les enferment car se ne sont pas des affaires ''ordinaires''. Il s'agit de grimoires magiques, d'un chaudron, du balai volant, d'une baguette et de toute autre objet aidant à faire de la magie. Mais il faut préciser que Harry Potter est un jeune sorcier effectuant depuis deux ans des études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et que les Dursley sont des moldus de la pire espèce qui haïsse tout se qui sort de la ''normalité'' et qui vivent dans la hantise qu'on découvre qu'ils hébergent un sorcier.

Mais maintenant c'était l'occasion rêver pour Harry de récupérer ses affaires et d'enfin commencer ses devoirs de vacance. Car on a beau être surnommé le ''Survivant'' et avoir échappé à trois reprise à Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle, s'il ne remettait pas ses devoir à temps il était sur qu'il écoperait d'une retenue, principalement du professeur Rogue qui le détestait cordialement. Harry avait tout prévu, il avait découvert une planche escamotable dans le plancher sous son lit qui lui permettrait de cacher ses affaires pendant la journée et il effectuerait ses devoirs la nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait. Du salon Harry entendu que son oncle avait fini de s'échauffer la voix et qu'il commençait réellement son petit jeu, il en conclu qu'il avait une bonne heure devant lui pour forcer et reprendre ses affaires avant que les Dursley ne se lassent de leur occupation. Le survivant se déplaça prudemment vers le placard mais tandis qu'il passait à côté du téléphone celui-ci sonna subitement. Mu par d'incroyable réflexe Harry décrocha prestement le combiné et le colla à son oreille.

-Allo, résidence Dursley, qui est à l'appareil, demanda le jeune sorcier.

-ALLO ? ALLO ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE... VEUX... PARLER... A... HARRY POTTER ! Rugit une voix sortant du téléphone.

-Ron ? C'est moi, mais parle moins fort, je ne suis pas sourd, répondit Harry ayant reconnu la voix de son ami.

-HARRY ? C'EST TOI ? TU ES SUR QUE TU M'ENTEND ? Cria Ronnald Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry.

-Oui, je t'entends mais je t'en conjure arrête de crier, à moins que tu ne veuille me faire tuer par mon oncle.

-Oups, désolé Harry, c'est mieux comme ça ?

-Bien mieux, tu vois pas besoin de crier ! Bon, que me vaut l'immense plaisir de t'entendre braver une invention moldu ?

-Ah oui, que dirais tu de partir en Égypte avec ma famille et moi ? Demanda un Ron passablement excité.

-Tu rigole ? Comment avez vous pu vous payez ça ? Je m'excuse, mais vous ne roulez pas vraiment sur l'or !

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu dis vrai. Mais devine quoi, mon père à gagner le jackpot de de la loterie du Gazette, mille Gallions d'or, on en a suffisamment pour tout organiser. Alors, quand dis tu ? Tu viens ?

-Tu plaisante ? Je serais ravi de venir ! Je ne suis jamais parti à l'étranger et cela me permettra de quitter le Dursley beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Mais vous me laissez payer ma part du voyage.

-Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu connais mes parents, jamais il ne te laisserait débourser la moindre noise alors inutile d'insister. Bon, puisque que tu es d'accord je préviens mes parents et on organise tout ça, nous viendrons te chercher ce vendredi 10 juillet à dix heures et le lundi qui suit nous partiront pour l'Égypte rejoindre mon frère Bill. Dumbledore est d'accord et le ministère va nous prêter une voiture. Tu penses que tu t'en sortiras avec tes moldus?

-Je m'en sortirai, je te dis à Vendredi alors? Conclu Harry en raccrochant et en se demandant pourquoi les Weasley avait eu besoin de l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Toujours dans ses pensées Harry décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à comment annoncer cette nouvelle à sa famille. Il n'avait plus besoin de forcer le placard pour prendre ses affaires, si tout se passait bien, les Dursley lui ouvrirait eux même la portes dans moins de trois jours.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner Harry approcha doucement son Oncle, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait amener l'idée doucement pour qu'elle soit accepter.

-Heu, Oncle Vernon ? Commença Harry.

-Hum, répondit le dit oncle sans lever les yeux de son journal.

-Que dirais tu si je partirai presque six semaines avant la date prévue, continua Harry, encouragé par ce début positif.

Intéresser Vernon Dursley baissa son journal pour fixer son neveu tout comme le faisait sa femme Pétunia et son fils Dudley.

-Je dirais que cela me procurerait une joie sans commune mesure. Mais que vaudrais ce bonheur. Un fou aurait il décider de t'adopter ou alors des cinglés de ton genre ont décider de créer une pension et de t'y enfermer.

-Non, un ami m'a inviter à passer la fin des vacances chez lui. Répondit calmement Harry après avoir profondément respirer et en omettant volontairement le séjour en Égypte.

-Et que ferais tu là-bas, te prélasser à ne rien faire de ta journée ? Demanda l'Oncle Vernon en faisant des petits yeux méchants.

-_Je ne fais déjà rien de ma journée et ça par ta faute._ Oh tu sais c'est la campagne là bas de plus c'est une famille nombreuse donc je risque de beaucoup travailler pour les aider. Continua Harry en repensant à son séjour au terrier de l'année passer ou il s'était beaucoup amuser.

-Mouais, et je suppose que je devrais t'y conduire.

-Non, non pas du tout, ils viendraient me chercher en voiture.

-Bon, du moment que tu me débarrasse le plancher c'est d'accord, tu peux y aller. Fit Vernon en retournant à son journal.

-Merci, ils viennent me cherchez ce vendredi à 10h. Termina Harry en sortant de la cuisine.

-QUOI !

Les trois jours suivant furent tranquille pour le jeune sorcier qui ne sortit presque pas de sa chambre et qui s'amusait des marmonnement de son Oncle furibond de s'être fait manipuler. Le jeudi soir Vernon rugit à Harry qu'il avait une heure et pas une seconde de plus pour débarrasser le placard de son bazars de cinglé. Le lendemain à huit heure après un petit déjeuner qui n'en méritait à peine le nom, Harry fut jeter sur le perron avec toute sa malle. Sans s'en faire particulièrement, il profita de l'air frais du matin en attendant l'arrivé des Weasley. Quand 10h sonnèrent arriva dans un silence parfait une magnifique voiture qui se gara devant le 4 Privet Drive et d'où sortit Arthur Weasley, le père du meilleur ami de Harry.

-Harry ? Que fais tu déjà dehors ? Demanda M. Weasley en s'approchant de Harry

-Et bien on peut dire que je me suis fais jeter dehors il y a deux heures maintenant. Lui répondit ce dernier en s'avançant tout en trainant sa malle.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille m'expliquer avec eux !

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, je dirais même que ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Si tu le dit. Bon près pour partir pour l'Égypte. Fit M. Weasley tandis qu'un employé rangeait la valise de Harry dans le coffre de la voiture.

-Plus que tout au monde. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.


	2. 2 Weekend au Terrier

_**Bon, j'ai été très inspiré, je ne promet pas que tous les chapitres seront aussi long et aussi rapide.**_

_**En remarque je tiens à dire que je répondrais aux reviews dans la page leur étant consacré et ce généralement à chaque nouveau chapitre, rarement avant.**_

**Weekend au terrier.**

Le trajet jusqu'au terrier se passa agréablement pour Harry qui discutait avec monsieur Weasley d'un peu de tout mais surtout d'invention ou de coutume moldu, sujet qui passionnait Arthur Weasley. Harry s'étonnait du silence qui accompagnait la voiture et il fut d'autant plus étonné quand il remarqua, en regardant par la vitre, que la voiture, bien qu'à l'apparence normal, arrivait à se faufiler dans des endroits incongrus et impossible pour une automobile standard.

Après deux heures d'un voyage tranquille, Harry put observer avec joie la maison, qu'il avait découvert l'année passée et qu'il considérait comme son second foyer après Poudlard, commencer à approcher.

A peine le jeune homme fut il sortit de la voiture, qu'il se précipita vers le coffre afin de prendre sa malle et de rentrer au plus vite dans cette maison qui l'avait temps marqué. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre le coffre, monsieur Weasley, qui était sortit à sa suite, le retint par l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ta valise, Harry, le chauffeur va se charger de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Toi vas vite à la cuisine, je suis sure que Molly t'attend pour t'embrasser et te servir un immense repas. Je sais pas toi mais moi je meurs de faim.

Harry qui, en se souvenant du faible petit déjeuner auquel il avait eu droit ce matin, entendit son estomac se réveiller et ne put qu'acquiescé et suivre les instructions les joues légèrement rouges.

A peine eut il pénétrer dans la cuisine que deux bras l'attrapèrent et le serrèrent très fort, rapidement l'apprenti sorcier comprit et rendit son étreinte à madame Weasley, une petite femme rousse, légèrement replète.

-Maman, laisse Harry respirer, tu vas finir par l'étouffer, fit un jeune homme roux de treize ans, un peu grand pour son âge et le visage rempli de tâche de rousseur.

Salut vieux, désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher avec mon père mais maman voulait que je reste ici et papa craignait de prendre les jumeaux avec lui. Dit Ron à Harry quand celui-ci fut libérer de l'étreinte de Molly Weasley.

-Il y avait une raison à ce que tu reste ici jeune homme, l'as tu effectuée ? Demanda Mme Weasley, sévère.

-Euh, quel était cette raison déjà ? Demanda en réponse Ron, peu sur de lui.

-Si je t'ai demandé de rester ici, c'était pour que tu ranges ta chambre pour accueillir Harry, et aussi pour que tu prépare finalement ta valise pour notre départ de lundi comme je te le demande depuis trois jours. Répondit Molly menaçante.

-Man, c'est Harry, il ne va pas s'offusquer de l'état de ma chambre et pour ma valise nous ne somme que vendredi, j'ai encore le temps, répliqua Ron.

-Ronnald Bilius Weasley, quand on a un invité, celui-ci a beau être notre meilleur ami, on se doit de l'accueillir comme il se doit dans une chambre correcte et non un capharnaüm. De plus quand on va partir à l'étranger pour six semaines on ne se prépare pas à la dernière minute. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre et fais ce qu'on te demande et pour la peine tu rangeras également les affaires de Harry. Et je te préviens, tu ne viendra pas manger tant que ça ne sera pas fais et si ta valise n'est pas prête ce soir tu restera ici sous la garde de la tante Muriel. Dit Mme Weasley en haussant le ton.

-Vous savez, je peux très bien aller l'aider, fit Harry en voyant Ron se précipiter en haut en tirant l'énorme malle. Nous aurions terminer plus rapidement à deux, termina t' il par compassion pour son ami.

-Non, non mon chéris, laisse le faire, il doit apprendre à obéir. Toi tu t'installe ici, fit elle en l'asseyant sur une chaise. Je vais te servir à manger, tu dois mourir de faim, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maigre que toi.

Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, je l'ais menacé de le priver de dîner donc il aura finit dans moins d'une heure pour venir réclamer sa pitance.

A cette dernière remarque une jeune fille rousse, installée en face de Harry, se mit à rire doucement.

-Oh, salut Ginny, je ne t'avais pas vu, comment vas tu ?

-Sa, sa , salut Harry, je v, vais bien merci, fis la jeune fille rouge et bafouillant.

-_D'accord, je vois que son béguin pour moi ne s'est pas amélioré, s'il ne s'est pas empiré depuis que je l'ai sauvé de la chambre des secrets. C'est vraiment dommage que je n'arrive pas à discuter normalement avec elle, sinon je suis sur que l'on pourrait parfaitement s'entendre. Et comme elle se fait toujours discrète quand je suis la je ne la remarque jamais, la preuve, à l'instant si elle n'aurait pas ri, je ne l'aurais même pas vu, pourtant elle est juste en face de moi. Ça aussi c'est dommage, elle est pourtant si mignonne avec son teint pâle, ses yeux brun et ses cheveux roux feu encadrant son visage et se mariant parfaitement avec le reste. Houlà ça sortait d'où ça ? Bon changeons de sujet. _M. Weasley, comment allons nous partir pour l'Égypte ? Demanda t'il à Arthur qui venait de s'installer au côté de sa fille après avoir saluer le chauffeur.

-Et bien, à l'origine nous aurions du prendre un portoloin pour l'aller comme pour le retour, mais j'ai un ami qui travaille au département des transports et des voyages qui m'a proposé une organisation semi moldu et j'ai réussi à convaincre Molly. Fit Arthur Weasley tout exciter. Nous partirons donc d'ici lundi matin très tôt pour aller vers l'aéroport ou nous irons en Égypte par avion. Là bas nous serons accueille par mon fils Bill et par un guide touristique sorcier. Et à la fin du séjour, nous reviendrons par portoloin en Angleterre dans une salle prévue du ministère d'où nous nous dirigerons vers le chemin de traverse, où devrait nous attendre ton amie Hermionne, afin d'acheter vos fournitures. Enfin nous passerons une nuit là bas pour ensuite vous conduire à la gare.

-D'accord, fit Harry, impressionner par le programme. Heu, qu'est ce qu'un portoloin?

-Ah oui tu ne le sais pas. Un portoloin est un système que les sorcier emplois pour faire des voyages long courrier ou pour ceux qui ne peuvent transplaner. Tu sais ce que signifie transplaner ? Demanda M. Weasley.

Harry confirma qu'il savait ce que c'était que transplaner, c'est à dire un acte magique de haut niveau consistant à disparaître d'un endroit pour réapparaître en un autre.

-Et bien pour faire simple disons qu'un portoloin est en objet qu'on ensorcèle pour qu'à une heure ou à un moment précis il transporte une personne ou un groupe vers un lieu. La distance n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans la complexité du sortilège et le trajet est presque instantané.

-Je vois, fit Harry désormais curieux de voir et d'essayer un portoloin. Mais il comprenait que M. Weasley veuillent partir en avion, lui qui vouait presque un culte au moldu et à leur invention. D'ailleurs lui-même n'était jamais monté dans un avion, cela lui fera une bonne expérience.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans le bonheur pour Harry. Comme l'avait prévu Mme Weasley Ron eut finit de ranger sa chambre en moins d'une heure, après qu'elle eut vérifier, ce dernier put finalement manger en compagnie des jumeaux Fred et George et de leur ainé Perçy qui étaient aller faire un tour au village. Durant ce temps libre Harry participa à une des éternelle dégnomisation du jardin du terrier, échappa à une blague des jumeaux et participa à une autre en l'encontre de Ron, essaya d'engager par trois une conversation normale avec Ginny, peine perdue et en fin de soirée prépara une nouvelle valise, prêtée par les Weasley. Mme Weasley lui avait demandé de la remplir avec le stricte nécessaire, c'est à dire quelque vêtement moldu, une ou deux robes sorcière bien pliées et bien cachées dans le fond de la valise, des affaires de toilettes et à la rigueur les manuels scolaires indispensable pour réaliser leur devoir de vacances, le reste de ses affaires furent réduites avec la malle et celle-ci rangée dans un coin discret de la valise pour ne pas surprendre la douane moldu. Que le jeune sorcier le fasse obligea son ami à en faire autant, au grand plaisir de Mme Weasley et sous les sarcasmes des jumeaux. Après cette journée bien remplie, ils se couchèrent dès que leur valises furent finalement prêtes

Durant la nuit, Harry du se lever pour satisfaire un besoin naturel et tandis qu'il rejoignait, après s'être soulagé, la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ron, il entendit de légers gémissements plaintifs et terrifiés. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit et se retrouva devant la chambre de Ginny. Alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire les gémissements se firent plus fort.

-Ginny ? Ginny ? Est ce que tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ou tu veux que j'aille cherché ta mère ? Demanda Harry en toquant à la porte.

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller chercher Mme Weasley, Ginny poussa un crie, Harry ne réfléchit plus et rentra précipitamment dans la chambre. A l'intérieur il vit Ginny, réveillée, assise sur son lit, les genoux dans ses bras et entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Agissant par instinct, Harry s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur son lit et la pris dans ses bras.

-A, Harry, c'est toi, tu es vivant, j'ai cru que le journal m'avait forcé à te tuer ! Fit Ginny en sanglotant sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Là, là, c'est tout, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et il est terminé, tu le vois bien, je suis là, bien en vie. Dit doucement Harry pour la réconforter.

Le jeune homme la berça gentiment tout en lui disant des paroles douces pendant dix minutes afin de la calmer. Quand cela fut fait, il la lâcha et se retourna vers elle.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-...

-Cela pourrait t'aider tu sais. Je suis sur que cela te ferais du bien de te confier. Je ne t'oblige à rien mais je suis là pour t'écouter et puis tu n'es pas obligée de tout déballer en une fois. Ça peut se faire petit bout par petit bout.

-J, je, je sais pas ? Dit la jeune fille un peu embarrassée.

-Oui, bon j'imagine que ça doit être plus dur d'en parler à un garçon, tu préfèrerais te confesser à une fille mais je ne pense pas que tu soit capable d'en parler à ta mère, trop proche, et Hermionne n'est pas là. Bien que je ne sois pas sur que se serait mieux, elle t'aurait certainement ressortit un psyco baratin car je suis sur qu'elle a du lire un ou deux livre de psychologie plus jeune pour s'informer. Termina t' il sur une petite touche d'humour qu'il espéra drôle, point sur lequel il fut rassurer puisque Ginny lâcha un petit rire.

Et puis, poursuivit il, même si je ne pourrais pas tout comprendre, je pense que je suis celui qui suis le plus proche de le faire, non ?

-C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer ! Fit Ginny calmée.

-Et bien le début fait généralement un bon commencement, lui sourit il. Raconte moi comment à tu réagit en découvrant le journal et ce qui t'a forcer à t'en servir. Pas que je t'accuse, je veux juste comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai été surprise, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ensuite j'ai été curieuse et je l'ai essayer une première fois et quand il m'a répondu j'ai été tentée de m'en débarrasser car je me souvenais de l'avertissement de mon père.

-Ne fais pas confiance à un objet pensant si tu ne peut voir ou deviner ou se trouve son cerveau, fit Harry, qui s'en souvenait parfaitement, en même temps qu'elle.

-Mais la curiosité l'a emporté et j'ai tester ses capacités. Dit Ginny toute penaude.

-Ne te blâme pas, moi même je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le tester. Et j'aurais certainement continué si tu ne me l'avais pas repris.

-J'avais voulu m'en débarrasser mais je n'ai pas pus, alors j'ai l'ai jeter dans ces toilettes inutiles mais j'ai été désespérée quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais récupéré. Et des que je te l'ai repris je plus pu m'en séparer, il m'avait totalement en son pouvoir.

-Je te l'ai dit, ne te blâme pas, j'aurais du m'interroger sur la présence de ce journal et j'aurais du le montre aux professeurs mais au lieu de ça je l'ai emporter. Il y avait un pouvoir d'attraction autour de ce journal.

-Mais j'aurais du lui résister, j'aurais du le repousser, j'aurais du le détruire, si...

-Et avec des si on refaçonnerait le monde, je me perd déjà suffisamment dans ce genre de penser pour te permettre de m'y rejoindre. Ce n'était pas de ta faute Ginny. Tu n'as pas pu lui résister, mais je n'aurais pas pu non plus, aucun des élèves n'aurait pu et je pense que même certain professeur y aurait succombé. Tu te rappelle des paroles du professeur Dumbledore, des personne bien plus expérimenter que nous on cédé au pouvoir de Voldemort.

A se nom, Ginny eut un haut le cœur et se remis à pleurer.

-Ginny, je n'arrête pas de paraphraser Dumbledore mais la peur du nom alimente la peur de la chose elle même. Tu dois t'habituer à, au moins, l'entendre car je ne m'arrêterais pas de le prononcer même pour te faire plaisir.

-Que, que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda Ginny surprise de ces paroles.

-Et bien, arrête moi si je me trompe mais c'est la solitude qui t'a pousser à utiliser le journal de Jedusor.

-Non, c'est bien ça. J'avais souffert de la solitude pendant toute votre première année, il y avait mes parents mais ce n'était pas la même chose, mes frères me manquait. Lorsque je suis moi aussi rentré à Poudlard je pensait que ça s'améliorerait mais Ron était toujours avec toi et Hermionne et je n'osais pas vraiment t'approcher. Fred et George comme à leur habitude était trop occupé à faire des blagues et Perçy, c'est Perçy quoi. De plus au début je n'arrivais pas à me faire des amis donc le journal s'est trouvé être mon seul défouloir et confident. Par la suite, j'étais tellement obsédée par ce journal que je ne me préoccupait plus vraiment de me faire des amis, ils doivent me trouvé un peu bizarre maintenant .

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que ça va s'arranger et je m'excuse ainsi que pour Ron, on aurait du te montrer un peu plus d'attention.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on n'était pas de la même année et tu avais tes propres problèmes, de plus on ne peut pas dire que je te facilitais la tâche.

-Ce n'est pas faut, mais bon je te propose à partir de maintenant que si tu veux parler tu peux venir me trouver, quelque soit le moment, à part quand je suis sous la douche bien sur. Fit il content de l'entendre rire.

Et en début d'année, tu pourras un peu trainée avec Ron, Hermionne et moi, le temps que tu te trouves des amis de ton année et même après si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ? Lui sourit elle.

-Vrai de vrai. Au fait, tu es très mignonne quand tu souris.

Harry rigola devant le teint rouge pivoine que prit Ginny.

-Et voilà la Ginny que je connais, tu sais que tu es également très mignonne quand tu rougis. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais essayer d'aller grappiller encore quelque heure de sommeil. Je te remercie de cette discussion même si le sujet était sérieux, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler normalement avec toi.

-Ce, ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de te dire merci.

-Mais de rien, mais avant de partir, tu pourrais me dire ou je pourrais trouver un crapaud frais du matin, je voudrais bien comparer si effectivement mais yeux ont cette couleur.

-Ce n'était pas moi qui ait écrit ça, c'était une blague des jumeaux, s'écria Ginny.

-Ah bon ? Faudra penser à leur rendre la pareille un de ses jours mais comment tu les décrirait toi mes yeux ?

-Comme deux pierre précieuse, deux émeraudes qui brillent de milles feux, fit Ginny d'un ton rêveur.

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux, encore un peu d'entraînement et je suis sur que tu fera un poème potable, la taquina une dernière fois Harry.

-Sort d'ici avant que je ne retire ce que j'ai dit, cria la jeune fille en jetant son cousin sur la porte close.

Chacun en retrouvant son lit avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ron, Harry sourit à Ginny qui était encore à table, cette dernière lui rendit son sourire en rougissant un peu.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda t' il

-Bien mieux, merci encore, lui répondit elle.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda Ron. Depuis quand tu ose lui répondre sans rougir n'y bégayer.

-Depuis qu'il m'a rendu visite cette nuit, grand frère, répliqua t' elle du tac au tac et en accentuant ironiquement sur le grand frère.

-Quoi ! Fit Ron en se relevant nerveusement.

-Calme toi, Ron, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel, commença Harry s'amusant du livide de Ron. Ginny à eut un cauchemar et je suis aller la réconforter.

-Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce cauchemar ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante de colère Ron qui ne remarque pas le regard horrifié que Ginny lança à Harry.

-Oh c'est simple, elle à rêver de toi sortant de la douche, je pense qu'elle à du mal digérer quelque chose hier soir. Fit Harry, entendant les jumeaux descendre.

-Ça c'est sur, pour rêver de quelque chose d'aussi horrible, commença Fred qui arrivait en même temps que son jumeau.

-Mais est ce que notre petite sœur préférée n'est pas trop traumatisée, continua George

-Parce que voir ce genre de chose

-Même en rêve, c'est

-Horrible

-Dégoutant

-Terrifiant

-Choquant

-Cela pourrait terrasser n'importe qui ! Terminèrent les jumeaux en cœur

-Et encore, vous vous êtes des garçons, imaginer ce que ça du être pour moi, pauvre jeune fille innocente. Fit Ginny entrant dans le jeux et laissant échapper quelques larmes de crocodile pour l'occasion.

Molly Weasley s'amusait, en riant sous cape, de voir son plus jeune fils se faire mettre en boîte par tout les autres occupants de la maison. Cependant elle lança tout de même un bref regard inquiet à sa fille. Elle avait assister discrètement à la scène de la nuit dernière car elle avait entendue sa fille crier et était venu voir, elle n'était pas intervenue et en était heureuse car le voile que sa fille avait sur les yeux depuis on retour de Poudlard avait disparu. De plus le béguin de sa fille pour Harry semblait avoir disparu et cela les rapprochait ce qui la rendait heureuse.

-Stop, stop, stop, s'écria Ron ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage. C'est bon j'abandonne de savoir pourquoi Ginny et Harry peuvent se parler normalement. Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt faire une partie de Quidditch, proposa t' il avec espoir.

-Pourquoi pas, te permettra de nous éblouir par ton merveilleux talent, petit frère. Dit Fred

-A moins que cela ne soit nous qui l'éblouissons et qu'il ne rêve que de nous ressembler. Lança George

-Cela me détendra, les coupa Harry avant qu'il ne se relance.

-Je peux participer, demanda Ginny.

-Non, fit Ron catégorique.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu es une fille.

-Ron, si jamais Angelina, Alicia et Katie apprennent ce que tu viens de dire, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. Déclara tranquillement Harry

-Au merci Harry, dirent simultanément les jumeaux en s'accrochant au cou du jeune homme. Tu viens de nous fournir un motif de chantage supplémentaire contre Ron, firent ils en lançant un clin d'œil à une Ginny qui avait un sourire machiavélique face à Ron qui palissait.

-Mais les équipes seront déséquilibrer et Perçy ne voudra jamais jouer. Tenta Ron.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu fera le gardien pendant que Harry et moi jouerons contre Fred et Ginny.

-Mais Ginny n'a pas de balai.

-Je demanderai celui de Perçy puisque tu es sur qu'il ne voudras pas jouer .

-Pourrais je savoir, sur quel motif parle t' on de moi, intervint Perçy qui descendait.

-Je vois, fit Perçy après que Harry lui eut tout expliqué, et bien j'accepte de te prêter mon balai, petite sœur.

-En parlant de prêt, Mme Weasley, auriez vous du matériel de potion que je pourrais utilisé ? Demanda Harry pendant que Ginny allait embrassé son frère

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

- Je n'utiliserait pas ma baguette, je désire juste m'essayer à la potion de Ratatinage, je pense que cela pourrait m'aider pour l'essai que je dois faire pour Rogue.

-Pour le professeur Rogue, mon chérit, et bien c'est d'accord, je préparerait tout cela pour demain, mais je devrait surveiller.

-Harry, ce genre de comportement n'est digne que d' Hermionne. Tenta de résonner son ami

-Je ne suis pas d'accord et tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui jeune homme, répliqua sa mère.

-Tu sais Ron, si j'en avais l'occasion chez moi je l'aurais déjà fais. Rogue me cherche déjà suffisamment alors si je peux lui remettre un bon travail pour qu'il me donne une côte passable je le ferais.

-Je peux t'aider, si ce n'était pas ce prof, je trouverais le cour de potion intéressant. Demanda Ginny.

-Si tu veux, lui sourit Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel devant cette idée qu'il trouvait indécente.

Le reste du Weekend passa rapidement pour Harry, Samedi il joua toute la journée au Quidditch et il découvrit que, d'après les jumeaux, il était aussi bon poursuiveur qu'attrapeur, pour sa pare il trouvait que c'était Ginny qui était excellente, son niveau équivalait à celui des joueuses de son équipe.

Le dimanche matin, il effectua à l'aide de Ginny et sous la surveillance de Mme Weasley une potion de Ratatinage qu'il réussit, à sa grande surprise du premier coup. L'après midi, après avoir rapidement fait un premier essai pour son devoir, il s'amusa avec Ginny et Mme Weasley à faire des potions farfelues.

Le soir, après avoir tout rangé, aider Mme Weasley à faire la cuisine, malgré les protestation de cette dernière, prit un délicieux souper et discuter un peu avec Ginny, il alla se coucher tôt car le lendemain il partirait avec sa famille de cœur vers l'Égypte.


	3. 3 Le voyage

Le voyage

Le lendemain, Mme Weasley vint très tôt réveiller ses enfants, Harry dans un état de semi conscience et après avoir difficilement mit ses lunettes sur son nez pu voir qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. C'est encore endormi et avec les réflexes et la rapidité d'un zombi que lui et Ron se levèrent et s'habillèrent péniblement. En chemin pour la cuisine ils rencontrèrent Ginny qui gratifia Harry d'un sourire mêlé à un bâillement, étrange salut qui lui rendit pourtant à l'identique. Arrivé à destination les trois enfants s'installèrent à table et c'est sans gêne que Ginny s'assit à côté d'Harry pour après utilisé son épaule comme un oreiller avec un léger rougissement pour Harry.

En face d'eux Arthur Weasley eut un sourire mi fatigué, mi réjouit. Tout comme sa femme il s'était inquiété la nuit où il avait entendu son unique fille avait hurlé et avait voulu accompagner son épouse pour réconforter la prunelle de ses yeux. Molly l'avait convaincu de l'y laissé aller seule et quand elle fut de retour le sourire qu'elle affichait, contrastant avec la tâche effectuée, l'avait intrigué. Après que sa tendre moitié lui est conté le soutient qu'avait apporté le jeune homme à sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher d'un peu espionner le deux enfant et avait discrètement assisté en souriant aux deux petites discutions qu'ils avaient eut les deux soirs précédant. Le patriarche de la famille était content que sa benjamine se soit trouvé un ami et un confident dans le Survivant. Il se réjouissait également que surmontant le béguin da la jeune fille, les deux enfants se construisait rapidement une relation complice. Cela l'inquiétait également, quel père ne le serait pas en voyant sa fille s'attaché à un autre homme que lui, de plus Ginny était déjà tombée amoureuse de Harry des le premier regard posé sur lui et il doutait qu'après son sauvetage par ce dernier il y a quelques semaines, sa fille puisse un jour donné véritablement son cœur à un autre garçon.

-_Mais bon,_ relativisa M. Weasley, _d'après se que je connais de lui, je pense honnêtement que je pourrais facilement trouver pire et difficilement mieux. Mais j'espère que ça n'ira pas trop vite quand même._

Désolé de vous avoir fait levé aussi tôt les enfants, mais je pense qu'il va nous falloir encore une bonne heure de préparation ici et ensuite il y aura encore une bonne heure également de trajet et je préfère arriver avec une belle avance à… Comment déjà, à l'à-é-ro-port ?

-C'est cela, confirma inconsciemment Harry.

Mme Weasley déposa une assiette avec des œufs et des toasts devant chacun des enfants avant d'aller voir ou trainait les trois plus âgés. Harry pensa que c'était une heure trop matinal pour que son estomac soit réellement éveillé et de ce fait avoir faim, néanmoins il se dit qu'il n'aurait certainement rien à mangé avant un certain moment donc il se força un peu.

À coté ou plutôt contre lui, Ginny avait à peine la force de maintenir ses yeux ouvert et ne semblait pas prête à abandonner son oreiller improviser et pourtant si confortable pour elle, heureusement Harry prit sur lui de la nourrir en même temps que lui sous le sourire de son père.

L'état végétatif dans lequel il était plongé empêcha Ron de remarquer cette scène qui l'aurait très certainement choqué en temps normal, néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avaler le petit déjeuner placer devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard Molly revint finalement avec les trois ainés. Malgré leur état de fatigue les jumeaux ne pouvait s'empêcher de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre mais quand ils remarquèrent le petit manège de Harry et Ginny ils ne purent que faire quelques petites remarques subjective qui ne firent que rosirent les joues des deux concernés. Harry découvrit ce matin là que trois à quatre heures de sommeil en moins n'atténuait que légèrement la manière pompeuse et recherché de parler de Percy.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé de manger, chacun retourna dans sa chambre afin d'effectuer une toilette rapide, d'une dernière fois vérifier leur valise et s'assurer ainsi qu'il n'oubliait rein et enfin de correctement rangé leur affaire, Molly voulait que le Terrier soit impeccablement rangé pour leur départ. Une heure plus tard toute la famille Weasley et Harry attendait avec leurs bagages à leur pied sur le perron que les voitures du Ministère arrivent. Quand les deux voiturent furent stationnée sur la pelouse du Terrier Harry fut le premier à s'installer suivi de près par Ginny qui d'autorité et toujours sans aucune gène se réappropria son coussin tout en se mettant à l'aise le reste de la banquette. Quand Ron pénétra à son tour et quand il remarqua la position de sa sœur sur son meilleur ami, il faillit se mettre en colère et réprimander sa sœur mais Harry l'arrêta immédiatement d'un regard dur car il avait remarqué que Ginny s'était rendormi. Quand Percy vint compléter le groupe, Molly et Arthur ayant préférer garder un œil sur les jumeaux, la seule remarque qu'il fit fut que sa petite sœur aurait pu penser à enlever ses chaussures.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand calme, Harry discutant da tout et de rien mais surtout de Quidditch avec Ron qui s'était finalement installer en face de lui, Percy lisant tranquillement un de ses manuels de cours et Ginny semblant flotter dans un doux rêve contre le bras d'Harry. Une heure plus tard la famille arriva finalement à l'aéroport devant lequel quelqu'un semblait les attendre.

Quand ils sortirent des voitures, l'individu s'avança immédiatement vers Arthur comme s'il le connaissait, c'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux brun et habillé comme un parfait moldu, d'ailleurs si Harry n'avait pas deviné la baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, il l'aurait certainement cru que s'en était un.

-Ah, les enfants laissez moi vous présentez Robert McDonalds, l'homme qui m'a gentiment proposé cette organisation. Comment ça va Bob ? Dit Arthur en serrant la main du jeune homme.

-Ça va bien Arthur, mais surtout ne l'écoutez pas les enfants je devais bien ça à votre père, c'est lui qui m'a présenté mon boss. D'ailleurs avec toutes les relations que tu as au sein du ministère je me demande toujours pourquoi tu es cantonné à ton poste.

-J'aime bien mon travail, je m'y sens bien et cela me suffit, fit M. Weasley les oreilles rougissantes.

-Ouais, dis surtout que ton amour des moldu ne plait pas à Fudge. Moi personnellement je m'en fous, je suis né moldu et j'aime renouer avec mes origines. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que m'est venu cette idée d'organisation de voyage semi moldu, c'est fou le nombre de sorcier en mal d'exotisme qui apprécie le concept. Au fait Arthur, c'est toute ta famille cette petite tribu ?

-Tous les rouquins le sont, le petit brun est un ami de la famille, fit Arthur en désignant Harry.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est Harry Potter, s'exclama Bob en se retournant vers le survivant et en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Oui Bob, c'est Harry Potter, mais je te demanderai de modéré ton enthousiasme tu déranges Harry et tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Oui, tu as raison Arthur, se calma le jeune homme, mes excuse M. Potter.

Bon je vais vous expliquer comment la suite va se dérouler. L'avion ne décollera que dans une deux heures ce qui nous laisse une heure et demie pour passer les formalités et rejoindre l'avion.

Je vous accompagnerez pendant toute les formalités et jusqu'en Égypte ou un guide vous prendra en charge sur place. Je vous ai également préparé des passeports et une petite somme d'argent moldu pour les faux frais. Sinon je pense que tout est réglé, nous pouvons y aller.

Ainsi Robert McDonalds les conduisit à travers tout l'aéroport, s'occupant personnellement de chacune des formalités en expliquant à voix basse à Arthur pendant que Molly empêchait son mari de trop s'extasié devant tous les appareils moldus et donc d'attiré l'attention sur eux. Passer l'enregistrement des valises et les douanes pris aux voyageurs trois bon quart d'heure. Ensuite l'organisateur pris un bon quart d'heure pour expliquer aux enfants Weasley l'utilisation de l'argent moldu afin qu'il puisse passer la demi heure suivante à s'occuper dans les magasins avant l'embarcadère. Ron, Harry et Ginny restèrent ensemble pendant que Fred et George se dirigèrent vers un magasin de jeux et gadgets en tout genre et Percy vers une librairie. Ron voulait aller dans un café car il avait encore faim, Ginny voulait aller observer les souvenirs et autres babioles proposés aux touristes, avant qu'ils n'en viennent à déclencher une dispute Harry trancha en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller à la papeterie ce qui lui valu un regard curieux de ses deux amis.

Harry sortit rapidement du magasin avec un petit sac à dos dans lequel il y avait des blocs de feuilles une nouvelle trousse avec du matériel d'écriture et deux livres qu'il avait emprunté à Percy.

-Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as acheté ses choses. Tu commence à me faire peur camarade, ton comportement se rapproche trop de celui d'Hermione, fit Ron incrédule.

-Moi tout ce que je veux savoir c'est à quoi ça sert, je suppose que si tu les as acheté c'est que tu en a besoin et donc ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Je te remercie Ginny, si on en a l'occasion je t'expliquerai l'utilité de mes achats dans l'avion et n'en veux pas à ton frère, il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas habitué à cela, il a le droit d'être curieux.

Pour te répondre Ron, j'ai acheté ces affaires pour m'occuper dans l'avion. On va être six heures assis sans pouvoir bouger, ou presque, donc je pense que ça va m'être utile. Et avant que tu le demandes, non je ne peux pas te dire ce que je vais vraiment en faire, c'est personnel tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais écrire une lettre à Hermione.

-Et comment ? Tu n'as ni plume ni parchemins !

-J'ai un équivalent, fit Harry avec un sourire, bon Ginny si on allait voir ses souvenirs ?

-Oui ! S'exclama Ginny ravie.

-Mais ... s'apprêta à protester Ron.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron, il y aura toujours le temps d'aller manger quelque chose après, le rassura Harry.

Le rouquin bougonna et les suivit en marmonnant qu'il n'y en avait que pour Ginny ses temps-ci.

À la sortie du magasin de souvenir Ginny arborait un torque discret à son cou et Harry un élégant bracelet à son poignet, Ron lui leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son ami et les tira vers un café. Dans le café ils prirent chacun un chocolat chaud et une ou deux viennoiserie, elles n'étaient pas mauvaises mais chacun des enfants fut d'accord pour dire qu'elles ne valaient pas la cuisine de Molly Weasley.

À l'embarcadère les enfants Weasley furent intrigués par le ticket d'avion, mais M. McDonalds leur expliquèrent vite que cela jouait rôle de preuve de payement et que cela indiquait également leur siège en leur montrant qu'il était installé avec M. et Mme Weasley aux numéros 58, 59 et 60.

-Eh Harry, tu as quel numéro toi ? demanda Ron

-Le 65.

-Zut j'ai le 55 ! Qui est à côté de toi alors ?

-C'est moi et Percy, fit Ginny contente que cette journée se passe si bien pour elle.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que je suis à côté de … fit Ron commençant à craindre le pire

-Et oui cher petit frère…, commença George avec un grand sourire.

-…Tu es à côté de nous, continua Fred avec le même sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va s'amuser, firent les jumeaux en même temps sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'engageant.

-Percy tu ne voudrais pas changer avec moi dit ?

-Et me retrouver avec les jumeaux ? Répondit Percy avec un ton sardonique. Me prendrais-tu pour un inconscient Ronald ?

-Oh Percy…

-Tu nous blesse là !

-T'aurions nous un jour causé du tord ?

-Ginny, tu t'entends bien avec les jumeaux habituellement, tu veux bien échanger ? Supplia Ron.

-Aucune chance grand frère, j'ai beau apprécié les jumeaux je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. Fit Ginny catégorique.

-Harry, tu pourrais m'aidé quand même !

-Désolé camarade, je comprends que Percy pense qu'il est le plus menacé avec les jumeaux et je n'ai aucune envie de demander à Ginny d'échanger de place, de plus j'aurais besoin d'elle pour un projet.

Ron se sentit trahit par ses propos mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son sentiment car il était temps d'embarquer, il alla donc s'asseoir à sa place en jetant des regards furieux à son ami surtout quand celui-ci passa en riant avec sa petite sœur.

Le décollage se fit sans problème, Arthur s'extasiait, Molly angoissait, Ron boudait, les jumeaux plaisantaient, Percy lisait, Ginny oscillait entre appréhension et ravissement et Harry contemplait la benjamine.

Quand l'avion atteint sa vitesse de croisière, Ginny engagea la conversation avec Harry.

-À ton avis, comment les moldu font pour nous maintenir en l'air sans magie ?

-Je pense que c'est l'air lui-même qui nous soutient, lui répondit Harry, grâce à la forme de l'appareil, notamment ses ailes et grâce à la vitesse à laquelle nous nous déplaçons, nous allons à environs trois à six fois plus vite qu'avec un balais.

-Tu rigoles là ?

-J'en ai l'air ? J'en comprends les principes de bases mais je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer correctement. Si tu es intéressée demande à Hermione, elle a du déjà en prendre je suppose et par conséquent à du se renseigner dessus mais attend toi alors à de longue explication.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, parlant de tout et de rien plaisantant et riant sur n'importe quel sujet. Quand ils furent un peu calmé, Harry abaissa son plateau repas et sortit de son sac à dos un block de feuille et un stylo.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Comme je l'ai dit à Ron, je vais écrire une lettre à Hermione.

-Avec ça ? Demanda Ginny en montrant le stylo et le papier, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est du papier, l'évolution qu'on inventé les moldu du parchemin et un stylo, ce qu'il utilise à la place de la plume.

-C'est l'évolution du parchemin ça ? S'intéressa Ginny en prenant une feuille de papier. Ça semble si fin, si léger, si fragile ! Et ça ne ressemble pas au papier des journaux.

-Et pourtant ça l'est moins qu'il n'y parait, comme tu l'as dit c'est plus léger que le parchemin donc à poids égal tu peux en transporter plus et surtout ça absorbe mieux l'encre, dit Harry en faisant une démonstration.

-Incroyable, d'où sort l'encre ?

-De l'intérieur, dit Harry en dévissant la tête et en montrant la cartouche d'encre, ça limite le risque de bavure.

-C'est ingénieux, tu me laisseras essayer après ?

-Je me doutais que tu allais me demander ça, fit Harry en souriant, alors je t'ai acheté ça, termina t'il en sortant un deuxième stylo et un deuxième bloc de feuille.

-Oh merci Harry, s'exclama Ginny en prenant son cadeau et en embrassant Harry sur la joue. Ensuite, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle rougit immédiatement et décida d'elle aussi écrire une lettre à Hermione pour se présenter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les lettres était faite et mise dans une enveloppe que Harry avait acheté également. Il dit qu'il les confierait à Hedwige en arrivant en Egypte, d'après lui la chouette sera ravie de se dégourdir les ailes, même pour un très long trajet, après voir passer une journée dans une cage sombre qu'on a du ensorceler pour que quiconque regarde à l'intérieur pense voir un chien, de même pour la cage d'Errol et de Croûtard. Pourtant avant d'avoir refermé la lettre les deux auteurs avait échangé leurs écrits.

_Chère Hermione_

_Salut, je sais ça doit faire bizarre de recevoir une lettre de moi mais cela s'explique que depuis trois jour je profite d'une étrange liberté. En effet je suis actuellement dans un avion en direction de l'Egypte avec la famille Weasley, le bonheur._

_Tu dois te demander comment cela est possible et bien sache que les Weasley ont gagné une cagnotte de mille Gallions d'or, personne plus qu'eux ne méritait ce bonheur, et ont décidé de partir en Egypte voir leur fils Bill, je vais enfin voir le premier fils de cette famille, et en passant ils m'ont invité à partir avec donc depuis trois jour je suis avec eux et c'est le paradis._

_Pour m'inviter Ron, accroche toi bien, a du me téléphoner, non, non tu ne rêve pas, ça a du le tuer et j'imagine la discussion qu'il a du ensuite avoir avec son père extatique qui a du lui demander tout les détails._

_Néanmoins j'ai eu de la chance, ma « famille » était présentement occupée dans le jardin et Ron ne m'a pas complètement détruit les tympans en hurlant dans le téléphone._

_Sinon ce weekend à eut un autre effet positif que de me libérer des Dursley avec un mois et demi d'avance. En effet j'ai finalement pu faire connaissance avec la jolie rousse de cette famille, je parle bien sur de Ginny. Après un évènement qui ne concerne qu'elle nous avons pu discuter tranquillement sans qu'elle ne bégaye ou ne s'enfuie et je dois dire que ce fut agréable car elle est vraiment sympa._

_Ces discutions m'ont permis de comprendre que Ginny a beaucoup souffert de la solitude ces deux dernières années, inutile de te rappeler les évènements de l'année passée, et donc je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous à partir de la rentrée. Je sais que pour toi ça ne posera pas de problème mais je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Ron et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à le convaincre en douceur._

_Sur ce j'espère que tu passe de bonne vacance en tout cas je t'en souhaite et normalement je te vois sur le chemin de Traverse, M. Weasley m'a dit que tu nous y rejoindrais, sinon je te vois le premier septembre dans la Poudlard Express. Amitié Harry._

Durant sa lecture de la lettre Ginny passa par la joie, le rire et le rougissement, mais elle fut surtout reconnaissante à Harry de ne pas avoir parlé de ses cauchemars et du réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté.

_Hermione_

_Salut, je m'appelle Ginny et je suis la petite sœur de Ron, oui je sais ce n'est pas un référence mais personne ne peut être parfaite, inutile de me plaindre à force on s'habitue à tout._

_Si j'écrie cette lettre c'est avant tout pour essayer le papier et le stylo que Harry m'a acheter, c'est fou ce que c'est pratique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas utiliser ça à Poudlard, il faudra que j'essaye pour voir si ça passe._

_Sinon j'écris également pour me présenter et pour que tu te fasses une toute petite idée de qui je suis car Harry m'a promis qu'a la rentré je pourrais être avec Lui, toi et mon imbécile de frangin pour que je ne sois plus seule._

_J'espère que l'on s'entendra et qu'on deviendra de grande amie car si je suis ravie d'enfin parler avec Harry et de devenir proche de lui il y a certain domaine ou il est préférable de parler avec une fille plutôt qu'un garçon même si celui si est le garçon le plus gentil, attentionné et beau de la terre._

_Sinon je suis impatiente de véritablement faire ta connaissance lorsque tu rejoindras notre famille sur le chemin de Traverse. Affection Ginny._

Harry sourit durant toute la lecture de la lettre, quand elles furent finalement rangées il se tourna vers Ginny

-Alors comme ça il y a des domaines que tu ne peux aborder avec moi ?

-Que veux tu mon cher, les filles ont toute un jardin secret que peu de garçon sont à mène de découvrir et encore moins de comprendre, répondit la jeune fille d'un air docte.

Harry se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix charmeuse qui fit devenir la jeune fille pivoine

-Qui sait un jour peut être je pourrais entrer dans un de tes jardins secret.

Peu après il sortit un livre et commença à lire, Ginny reconnu rapidement le livre en question.

-Eh, c'est un ancien manuel à Percy, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Oui d'Arithmancie pour être précis, je l'avais remarqué chez vous et j'ai lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'emprunter, d'ailleurs je te remercie encore Percy.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, répondit le jeune homme qui avait relevé la tête à la mention de son nom, je suis d'ailleurs enchanté que tu me l'as demandé et t'intéresse à cette matière scolaire.

-Oh, pour être franc je ne l'ai pas choisit dans mes options, ce que je vais peut être regretté. Je trouve dommage que Poudlard n'organise pas de journée d'initiation aux options proposé. Cela permettrait aux élèves de choisir et surtout de se faire une idée de ce que c'est surtout pour ceux qui sont élevés en dehors du monde moldu.

-Oui je comprends ton point de vue, même dans les familles sorcières les enfants se font une mauvaise idée de se que sont ces options et cela aiderait d'en faire une expérience. En tout cas si tu veux changer ou rajouter une option essaye de demander à McGonagall à la rentrée, elle y souscrira peut être.

-Oui je pense que j'essayerai peut être si la lecture de ton manuel me fait envie. J'avoue qu'avant Poudlard, dans l'école moldu ou j'étais, les mathématiques étaient ma matière préférée et ça semble être la base de l'Arithmancie.

-Est-ce que je peux lire avec toi ? Intervint Ginny. A près tout je devrais bientôt choisir moi-même mes options alors si je peux en avoir une idée maintenant.

-Mais je t'en prie, Ginny.

Pendant tout le reste du voyage Harry et Ginny furent penché tête contre tête au dessus du manuel, ne se relevant que pour commenter un passage ou demander une précision à Percy.

Au bout de six heures de vol, l'avion arrivait en vue de l'aéroport d'Egypte, quand il eut atterri Robert McDonalds les conduisit brillamment à travers la douane et les formalités d'arrivé pour les amenés droits vers deux personnes qui semblait les attendre. Une des personnes, par la forme du visage et la couleur des cheveux faisait certainement partie du clan Weasley, quand ils furent à proximité, et après avoir embrassé Arthur et Molly, il se tourna vers Harry et lui tendis la main.

-Enchanté, tu dois être Harry, je suis Bill, le plus âgé et le plus beau de la fratrie Weasley.

Bill plus immédiatement à Harry mais néanmoins son apparence le surpris. Harry savait que l'ainé des Weasley travaillait pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers et qu'il avait été préfet en chef à Poudlard, il s'attendait donc à voir un Percy en un peu plus vieux. Néanmoins le premier né était très différent, grand il avait une longue chevelure noué en un catogan, il portait un crochet de serpent ou un croc de dragon à l'oreille et ses vêtements en cuir de dragon semblait fait pour résister à tout imprévu, de plus il semblait un des seul Weasley capable de bronzé et arborait un joli teint halé.

A près que Harry lui ait rendu son salut Bill se tourna vers Ginny à côté de Harry et ouvrit les bras.

-BILL ! Cria la jeune fille en se jetant au cou de son frère.

-Petite dragonne, fit Bill en la réceptionnant, alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois, maman m'a écrit que tu avais eu quelques problème.

-Ça va, Harry m'a aidé avant et après.

-Vrai, alors il mérite toute ma reconnaissance fit Bill en souriant à Harry.

Le deuxième homme, totalement halé et portant une djellaba et un turban bleu, s'avança et se présenta.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Amin Azmar, je serais votre hôte et votre guide durant toute la durée de votre séjour dans notre pays. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire à votre logement.

-Je vous accompagne, fit Bill, je dors au même endroit que vous.

-Moi je vous quitte ici, fit Rober McDonalds, je vais à l'ambassade pour prendre le portoloin qui me reconduira en Angleterre. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour et de bonne vacance.

Arrivé à leur destination, Amin leur expliqua que c'était chez lui et qu'il logeait déjà Bill depuis un long moment et que donc il était ravi d'accueillir la famille de son ami. Ensuite il leur explique qu'il ne pouvait leur alloué que quatre chambre supplémentaire, les autres étant déjà prise, puisqu'il occupait une fonction de guide et de chambre d'Hôte aussi bien chez les sorcier que chez les moldu mais qu'il s'était arrangé pour que les logements moldu soit séparé de ceux sorcier. Il leur précisa qu'il devrait obligatoirement dormir deux par chambre et qu'il s'excusait pour la demoiselle.

En entendant cette nouvelle les parents Weasley eurent rapidement une petite discussion pour ensuite demandé à Ginny et à Harry de les suivre.

-Nous voudrions savoir si cela vous dérangerais de partager la même chambre les enfants, demanda Arthur sous les rougissements des concernés.

-Euh, et bien personnellement pas vraiment, fit Harry, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour l'intimité de Ginny et puis je pense que Ron commence à se sentir abandonné.

-Oui, je comprends ton point de vue, mais sache que M. Azmar nous a assuré qu'il fournirait un paravent pour assuré une certaine intimité à Ginny, de plus les sanitaires sont séparé de la chambre et je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de parfaitement honorable, lui répondit Arthur.

-Ensuite, continua Molly, je connais le caractère de ma fille et je sais qu'elle ne supportera pas indéfiniment ni Ron, ni Percy et je m'inquièterais de la survie de mes garçons si on n'en mettait un dans la même chambre que Ginny.

Pour finir je dois avouer que j'ai assisté au réconfort que tu as apporté à ma fille quand elle a fait son cauchemar et nous somme au courant des petites discutions que vous avez eu les deux soirs suivant. Donc je suis sur que primo, ma fille ne voudrait pas qu'un de ses frères soit au courant, elle les trouve déjà suffisamment surprotecteur, deuxio tu seras recommencé si cela se reproduis.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas par Ron, il finira bien par accepté l'idée. Termina Arthur. Alors que décidez-vous ?

-Eh bien si Ginny est d'accord, je le suis aussi.

-Ça va, je veux bien, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, fit Ginny les joues quand même rouge.

Sur cette décision, qui fit quand même râler Ron, chacun alla dans la chambre qui lui était attribué pour se reposé du voyage et se préparer à la journée du lendemain.

_**Voila c'est fait, j'avais prévenu pour les parutions et je rappelle ou annonces que je réponds aux reviews en posant une review moi-même.**_


	4. 4 Nouvelles d'anniversaire

1**Nouvelles d'anniversaire.**

Voilà deux semaines et demi que Harry se trouvait en Egypte avec la famille Weasley, et jusqu'à maintenant c'était les meilleures vacances qu'il ait eues de toute sa vie. Il était en ce moment assis au sommet d'une dune, attendant que le soleil se lève. En contre bas, dans une vallée protégée des tempêtes, se trouvait leur campement pour la nuit, à lui et aux Weasley. Cela faisait quatre jours que leur hôte, monsieur Azmar, leur faisait parcourir le désert dans une excursion qui, selon les dires de leur guide, se rapprochait du parcourt initiatique qu'effectuait les sorciers et sorcières égyptiens à leur majorité.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, Molly et Arthur avaient demandé à Amin de pouvoir rester dans un endroit calme pour pouvoir se reposer et également célébrer ce jour. En effet en ce 31 juillet, la famille Weasley tenait à fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Harry Potter. Son anniversaire. A cette pensée, le Survivant fut empli de confusion. Habituellement, le jeune garçon ne ressentait pas spécialement quelque chose et n'attendait rien de cette journée. En effet, vivre avec les Dursley avait fait que ce jour était devenu au mieux une journée ordinaire. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois en 12 ans, Harry se surprenait à attendre avec impatience la fin de journée ; Mr Azmar leur avait annoncé qu'il leur faudrait une demi-journée pour atteindre une oasis où se trouvaient des ruines parfaites pour l'occasion à laquelle il se ferait un plaisir de participer.

Pour se calmer Harry pensa aux pratiquement trois semaines qu'il avait passées dans ce pays, à ce qu'il avait fait, découvert et appris. La première semaine avait été consacrée à la découverte de la ville à la manière moldue pendant la journée et à l'apprentissage du mode de vie et du passé des sorciers égyptiens, lors des histoires dont leur hôte les ravissait pendant les repas du soir. Ainsi, il apprit que les Egyptiens, bien que sous le secret, étaient parfaitement mélangés aux moldus et que beaucoup de sorciers occupaient à la fois une place dans la monde magique et non magique, notamment dans l'éducation, l'histoire et le tourisme. Cela leur permettait de cette manière de protéger leur patrimoine et leur tradition, mais également de repérer les sorciers d'origine moldu.

Ce qui avait vraiment passionné Harry, c'était les contes sur les premiers sorciers égyptiens, ceux qui étaient, de nos jours, nommés les anciens dieux. Amin Azmar les avaient enchantés de ces légendes sur ces êtres à la puissance inégalé et à la longévité incroyable, sur les théories qui disaient que le fait qu'ils soient, pour la plupart, avec des têtes d'animaux devaient venir de leur source de pouvoirs qui se manifestait par une forme d'animagie particulière en relation avec un animal symbolique.

Harry aimait particulièrement l'histoire des premiers pharaons. Si leur devoir d'histoire de la magie ne devait pas être consacré à la chasse à la sorcière du XIVème, il aurait certainement fait un compte rendu sur ces dirigeants dont la puissance égalait les quatre fondateurs voire Merlin. En parlant du puissant mage, il existait des fables même ici. L'illustre personnage aurait fait plusieurs voyages en Egypte dont un pour y cacher un objet.

Notre jeune sorcier pensa également aux relations qu'il avait liées avec la famille rousse. Bill était le stéréotype parfait du grand frère et le jeune Potter comprenait pourquoi Ginny y était tant attachée. Percy, une fois que l'on passait son côté pompeux et autoritaire, se trouvait être une source d'information formidable et de manière bien moins encyclopédique et textuel qu'Hermionne. Il était donc toujours intéressant de discuter avec lui, quelque soit le sujet. Fred et George, il n'y avait pas photo, personnifiaient à eux seul l'esprit de la journée de leur naissance, le premier Avril. Bizarrement Harry avait constaté, qu'avec Ginny, il était une des rares personnes à toujours pouvoir identifier les jumeaux. Il avait également découvert qu'il possédait un esprit rusé et malicieux qui lui permettait aussi bien d'échapper aux blagues des jumeaux mais également de leur rendre la pareille, à leur plus grande joie et consternation. Ron avait finit par lui pardonner et avait arrêté de le bouder. Ils avaient retrouvé la complicité qui les unissaient, bien qu'un peu plus tendu, du à la présence quasi constante que la benjamine de la famille. Ginny... Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans elle à ses côtés. Au fil des jours, il avait développé avec elle une harmonie qui allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu avec Ron ou Hermionne. En l'espace de deux semaine, ils avaient réussi à partager une conversation à demi mot comme le faisait les jumeaux. Avec son comportement d'électron libre, elle était toujours prête à s'amuser ou à faire une blague et son esprit diabolique contribuait à l'aider à piéger ses frères d'une manière auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé. De plus, sa passion pour le Quidditch était aussi grande que celle d'Harry mais sans comporter le fanatisme de Ron. Elle était vraiment comme une envoyée du Ciel et jamais Harry ne pourrait assez remercier ce même Ciel de lui avoir permis de la rencontrer.

Penser à la jeune rousse, amena à l'esprit du jeune homme le souvenir de son autre amie de sexe féminin, Hermionne Granger, encyclopédie humaine et la personne la plus intelligente qu'il ait connue. Il avait échangé deux lettres, en comptant celle de l'avion, avec son amie aux cheveux châtain. Elle lui avait écrit qu'elle était partie en France avec ses parents et qu'elle trouvait leur histoire fascinante, elle avait déjà deux rouleaux de parchemin pour le professeur Binns l'enseignant fantôme de l'histoire de la magie. Elle lui disait également qu'elle était jalouse de lui et de Ron d'être en Egypte, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir étudier une civilisation aussi ancienne. Pour apaiser son puits de connaissance personnelle, il lui avait fait un compte rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'il avait appris, son amie lui avait alors rendu la pareille. Hermionne avait également ajouté des petites missives pour Ginny avec ses lettres, les deux jeunes filles apprenant à ce connaître grâce à ces courriers.

Sa deuxième semaine en Egypte lui apporta une surprise sur ses compétences. En effet, elle fut consacrée à l'aspect éducatif et culturel de leur voyage, et ils reçurent même des légers et rapides cours sur les runes, l'archéologie, l'arithmancie et les magies anciennes pour pouvoir apprécier les visites des nombreux sites qu'ils découvriraient lors des trois dernière semaines du séjour. Les cours furent tellement passionnants que Harry surprit même les jumeaux et Ron à écouter attentivement. Ce fut pendant un des cours de runes que le jeune homme découvrit une capacité qu'il ignorait même posséder. Bill et un de ses collègues étaient en train de leur présenter diverse runes de bases, à quoi elles servaient et comment les briseurs de sortilège étaient amenés à les désactiver. Alors que le collègue de Bill présentait une nouvelle rune un peu plus complexe et demanda de manière rhétorique si quelqu'un se figurait son utilité, Harry surprit tout le monde en donnant la réponse exacte avant que le conférencier ne continue. Bill, après avoir passé sa stupeur, donna à identifier deux autres runes à Harry qui le fit sans difficulté. L'ainé des Weasley annonça alors au Survivant qu'il était un lecteur de rune, quelqu'un qui avait une compréhension instinctive de celles-ci, avant d'ajouter que c'était extrêmement rare et de lui demander s'il comptait étudier les runes anciennes. Harry lui dit qu'à l'origine non, mais que Percy lui avait déjà conseillé de parler à McGonagall pour l'arithmancie. Bill lui conseilla de lui écrire tout de suite car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son don, il lui écrivit même une lettre de recommandation pour convaincre le professeur de métamorphose. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident bien que Ron le bouda un peu pour avoir demander de laisser tomber la divination, qu'il partageait, pour prendre deux cours, selon ces mots, mortellement ennuyeux sous le prétexte, pour lui futile, qu'il y était naturellement doué. Après tout pourquoi s'embêter à étudier quand on n'a pas besoin de le faire ?

En début de semaine, Harry avait confié deux lettres à Hedwige l'une pour le professeur McGonagall, lui demandant la permission d'échanger ses options, l'autre pour Hermionne lui racontant les évènements de la semaine et contenant la petite missive de Ginny.

Le même jour, leur hôte leur avait dit qu'ils iraient à pied au delta du Nil, où commencerait leur circuit des divers sites qu'ils visiteraient. Il leur apprit que cette traversée du désert lui permettra de déjà leur faire découvrir quelque ruine mais aussi quelques oasis et leurs tribus, magiques ou non, et comment faisaient caravanes et bédouins dans l'ancien temps. C'est ainsi qu'après déjà quatre jours de pèlerinage dans le désert, Harry Potter se trouvait dans la fraicheur de l'aube, au sommet d'une dune, attendant le levé de l'astre du jour.

-Harry … ! L'appela une jeune voix. Tu ne dors pas ?

-Comme tu voix Gin, lui répondit-il, cela fait déjà une bonne heure que je suis debout.

-Et tu peux me dire se que tu fiches, assis là, à six heures du matin !

-J'attend.

-Et tu attends quoi ? S'exaspéra la jeune fille. Surtout en te levant à cinq heures du matin ?

-J'attend le levé du Soleil. Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure, parfaitement en forme et avec trop de pensées dans ma tête pour espérer me rendormir. Donc je suis venu ici pour réfléchir à tout ce qui m'est arrivé ses dernières semaines et essayer de profiter d'un magnifique spectacle dans un cadre féerique.

-Je peux t'accompagner dans ce moment ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je t'en prie, le désert est à tout le monde et puis je ne vais pas dire non de partager un agréable moment, dont j'ai rarement eut le droit, en charmante compagnie, lui sourit Harry.

-Merci, rougit la jeune fille. Qu'entends tu dire par « dont j'ai rarement eut le droit » ?

-Tu sais, soupira le jeune homme, en treize ans j'ai eu droit à une chambre personnel que pendant trois ans de ma vie, dont la moitié pendant ma toute petite enfance. Et quand je me lève à l'aube c'était généralement pour préparer le petit déjeuner, ça ne donne pas le temps d'apprécier un lever de Soleil. Enfin, si par miracle on me laissait tranquille lors de cette période, être dans un placard n'aide pas à contempler ce moment.

-Dans un placard ! S'étrangla Ginny. Que veux-tu dire par être dans un placard ?

-Hum ? Je pensais l'avoir déjà dit. Pendant mes onze premières années, en excluant la période chez mes parents, mon adresse c'était 4 Privet Drive, le placard sous l'escalier.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais rien dit ?

-Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, après tout c'est à cette adresse que j'ai reçu mes premières lettres pour Poudlard, et puis tes frères ont raconté pour moi après mon sauvetage l'année passée, non ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on soit au courant ? Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Quant à mes frères, tout ce qu'ils ont dit, c'était pour les barreaux à ta fenêtre et je pensais qu'ils exagéraient pour éviter d'être punit. Enfin pour ton « adresse » sache que les lettres sont effectuées de manière magique au moyen de plumes enchantées et d'un livre répertoriant chacune des entrées à Poudlard, c'est à peine si le directeur est au courant de la livraison de celles-ci ! Donc même Dumbledore doit ignorer que tu logeais dans un placard, conclu la rousse avec une pointe de hargne.

-Oh ! Réalisa le brun tout penaud. Et bien tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler de ma vie là bas, quand je suis dans le monde de la magie je préfère oublier les instants que je vis avec eux.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne, Harry, mais je compatis. Si un jour tu veux en parler sache que je serais là. Je suppose qu'avec mon frère ta fierté masculine t'empêche de parler et d'après ce que j'ai deviné au travers de ces lettres Hermionne est un petit peu trop poussive. Donc je serai là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi ! Termina la jeune fille le rouge aux joues.

-Merci Ginny, tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. Par ailleurs, où était donc passé ce joli rouge aux joues que tu arbores ? demanda le brun flirtant.

-Harry ! Cria la Weasley, le feu au visage et le frappant à l'arrière de la tête.

Pendant encore dix minutes ils restèrent assis là en silence, appréciant le calme et leur compagnie réciproque. Puis le spectacle commença, tout d'abord comme une fine raie d'or loin à l'horizon. Ensuite la luminosité gagne peu à peu tout le ciel le peignant de chaudes couleurs allant du rouge au jaune en passant par le rose et l'orange tout en côtoyant le bleu sombre résidu de la nuit et le cyan du jour plein. Enfin c'est le désert lui-même qui s'éclaire. Par une vague de lumière, le Soleil vint réveiller chaque grain de sable et chaque être qui y vit pendant que, dans les souffles de vent prenant les couleurs du ciel, les djinns, dont leur avait tant parlé leur guide, batifolaient gaiement.

-Magnifique spectacle, n'est ce pas ? Les surpris une voix venant de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent.

-Il était un temps ou tout Egyptien se levait pour vénéré Ra, l'aider et le remercier pour l'acte de la renaissance du jour, dit Amin Azmar en s'approchant d'eux.

-L'acte de la renaissance du jour ? demandèrent harmoniquement les deux amis.

-Oui cela fait partie de notre mythologie. Chaque jour, Ra, le dieu soleil parcoure le ciel, nous bénissant et nous réconfortant de ses rayons sacrés. Chaque soir, il monte à bord d'une barque sacrée afin de faire le chemin inverse en remontant le Nil souterrain du Monde des Morts. Durant ce périple, qui durera douze heures, Ra combattra sans relâche Apophis le dieu serpent du Chaos et de la Nuit afin de franchir les douze portes du monde du dessous et de renaître plus brillant que jamais. C'est ainsi que les moldus d'autre fois interprétaient le cycle du soleil. D'un point de vu sorciers nos philosophes et nos historiens émettent l'hypothèse qu'il s'agit là d'une sorte de retranscription d'une bataille opposant l'un des premiers mages noirs à l'un des premiers défenseurs de la lumière. Seulement les forces en présence étaient tellement imposantes qu'elles devaient jouer sur le jour et la nuit d'où l'impression des forces divines.

-Tu sais quoi, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de Harry, c'est la première fois que je trouve l'histoire aussi passionnante.

-Ouais, répondit le brun dans un souffle, c'est comme ça que devrait être les cours d'histoire de la magie, il y aurait sûrement moins de cas de sieste profonde.

-Imagine Binns nous raconter ce qu'on vient d'entendre, taquina la rousse.

-Ginny, protesta Harry, c'étaient il y a deux heures que j'avais besoin d'une telle image mentale, ça m'aurait immédiatement rendormi.

-Peut être, mais alors tu n'aurais ni eu la chance d'écouté cette magnifique histoire, ni eu la chance d'observé un magnifique levé de Soleil en compagnie de ma non moins magnifique personne.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Dit il en roulant des yeux.

-Que veux tu mon cher, ma perfection n'a aucune limite, fit la jeune fille d'un faux air snob.

Amin assistait à la scène avec un pétillement amusé au fond des yeux. Néanmoins il décida d'arrêter ce petit jeux, bien que assez divertissant à son goût, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

-Hum, hum ! Désolé de vous interrompre en si bon chemin mes jeunes amis, mais il serait temps d'aller réveiller votre famille. Après tout nous avons encore un long chemin devant nous avant d'arriver à l'oasis et si j'ai bien compris un anniversaire doit être préparé.

Sous l'embarras de Harry, les trois sorciers se dirigèrent vers le reste de la tribu Weasley. Après une heure, comprenant un rapide petit déjeuner et le paquetage du camp, ils étaient à nouveau en train de traverser l'infini du désert. Enveloppé dans sa tunique bleu clair, perché sur le dos de son chameau, Harry observait comment se débrouillait les autres sur leur monture. Tout d'abord Ginny ne semblait pas présenter de réel problème, murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille de son animal, celui-ci avançait gaiement et paisiblement. Ron semblait être sur le point de tomber tous les dix pas et le brun l'entendait râler sur beaucoup de chose : sur ce crétin d'animal, sur le petit déjeuner trop court, sur le fait qu'il se soit lever trop tôt, sur le manque de nourriture approprié, sur la chaleur déjà omniprésente. Tout cela bien sûr à grand renfort de jurons murmurés bien loin des oreilles de madame Weasley. Vint ensuite les jumeaux, rien de spécial à dire, Fred et George semblaient s'amuser autant de la situation que de Ron. Le regard du jeune sorcier se posa ensuite sur Percy qui essayait de diriger son chameau avec toute la dignité possible malgré la difficulté et le ridicule de la situation. Bill dirigeait sa monture avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait et enfin les parents Weasley s'en sortaient comme ils pouvaient et avec un grand enthousiasme pour monsieur Weasley. Harry, y parvenait plutôt bien, à sa grande surprise. Il arrivait à plus ou moins comprendre l'animal et parfois à anticiper ses réactions. Durant le trajet, le jeune sorcier se demanda une fois de plus à quoi ressemblait l'initiation des Egyptiens. Il avait une fois demandé à monsieur Azmar qui lui avait répondu que les jeunes sorciers égyptiens étaient amenés dans le désert et laisser à eux même. En écoutant et en se servant de leur magie, ils devaient survivre et se diriger dans le désert à travers sept ruines leur correspondant. A leur sortie du désert ils étaient considérer comme adultes. Bien entendu les jeunes sorciers étaient observés pour éviter que rien de trop grave n'arrive.

En début d'après-midi, le groupe arriva finalement à l'oasis qui était surveillé par une petite tribu sorcière et Moldus assimilés . Après un déjeuner copieux, Amin les présenta au chef de camp et lui expliqua la situation. Celui-ci fut enchanter d'y participer et présenta Molly aux cuisinières du camp et lui expliquant qu'elles allaient l'aider. Ensuite il se tourna vers le guide égyptien et lui dit qu'il allait préparer le cercle pour le soir.

Durant l'après-midi, les plus jeunes Weasley et Harry reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard ainsi que des cadeaux pour Harry. A la grande consternation des jumeaux et de Ron, la joie de madame Weasley et la fierté du concerné, Percy fut nommé Préfet-en-chef. Ce dernier commençait déjà à prendre des grands airs jusqu'à ce que Harry lui fasse discrètement remarquer que s'il continuait il serait encore plus sous le feu des jumeaux. Instantanément, Percy revint presque à son état normal. Le courrier de Harry le surpris. Avec Hedwige, qui avait fait escale chez Hermionne et rapportait une lettre et un cadeau, il n'y avait pas un, ni deux mais trois hiboux venant de Poudlard. L'un apportait la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard, bien que celle-ci soit un peu plus épaisse cette année. Un autre portait un cadeau, celui-ci étant accompagné d'une lettre avec l'écriture brouillonne d'Hagrid. Enfin le dernier portait une simple lettre avec une écriture élégante et penchée retranscrite dessus. L'écriture disait quelque chose à Harry, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était que la lettre était à son nom et à celui de Ginny, il décida de l'ouvrir en dernier.

Il commença par la lettre d'Hermionne.

_Cher Harry, Joyeux Anniversaire. Encore une fois tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'envie. Je ne sais si les récits que tu m'envois me frustre ou me ravisse, en tout cas je te remercie de ta gentillesse à me faire partager tout ça, Ron n'y a pas vraiment pensé. Non, non tu ne rêves pas, Ron m'a bien envoyé une lettre, le pauvre Errol se repose encore dans notre maison de vacances. J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber raide mort en arrivant. Sinon, j'ai enfin terminé mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie, les sorciers français sont quand même fascinants ! Savais-tu que Flamel était originaire d'ici ? Sinon, pour en revenir à ta lettre, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu suives également les cours d'Arithmancie et d'étude des Runes. J'avais peur d'être la seul griffondor de notre année à avoir pris ces options. C'est bête que tu ais du laisser tomber la divination pour ça par contre. J'ai été également très soulagée de voir Hedwige arrivée. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas là à temps pour que je puisse t'envoyer ton cadeau et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'offrir un voyage long courrier. _

_Je suis impatiente de pouvoir te revoir lors de la dernière semaine d'Août, sinon je te reverrai avec plaisir à bord du Poudlard express le premier septembre._

_P-S : Excuse moi auprès de Ginny je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui écrire une lettre cette fois si._

Harry éclata de rire en lisant les diverses réactions, assez prévisible, de son amie et se promit de montrer la lettre à Ginny. En prenant le volumineux et lourd cadeau et en le confiant à Arthur pour le soir, le jeune sorcier se demanda qu'elle genre d'Encyclopédie lui ait envoyé Hermionne.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le cadeau de Hagrid, il avait la forme d'un livre, ce qui était peu probable, surtout que le paquet avait frissonné quand il l'avait touché. Il se décida de lire la carte.

_**Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaires ! On m'a dit que tu étais en Égypte, petit veinard va ! Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien un livre que je t'ai envoyé, fais bien attention à être le premier à le toucher car il s'ajustera à la première personne à le toucher et il faut que ça soit toi. Ce livre devrait être utile cette année. Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Je t'en parlerai quand on se verra**_.

Harry trouva très étrange que Hagrid lui ait envoyé un livre, en lui disant qu'il lui serrait utile. En toute franchise il était inquiet, connaissant Hagrid et son amour des créatures dangereuses. Le brun pris alors la lettre de Poudlard. En plus de l'habituelle liste de fourniture qui, Harry en était content, contenait ses nouvelles options, il y avait une autorisation signé du directeur. Il lut la note du professeur McGonagall.

_Cher Mr Potter, Tout d'abord vous voudrez bien notez que votre demande de changement d'orientation a été enregistrée, acceptée et effectuée. Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la Gare de King 's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, il est normalement nécessaire de posséder une autorisation signé d'une personne responsable légale. Dû à divers facteur, le directeur a décidé de vous accorder une autorisation signée de sa main, veuillez la conserver précieusement. Néanmoins, le directeur souhaiterait vous parler de ses divers facteurs personnellement et risque de vous contacter. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe._

Harry était vraiment confus par rapport au contenu de cette lettre. Pourquoi le directeur avait signé personnellement son autorisation de sortie ? Cependant, il était extatique d'avoir la permission de visiter Pré-au-Lard, un village exclusivement sorcier. Il se dirigea vers Ginny pour lire la troisième lettre qu'il devina être du directeur de Poudlard. Quand il eut rejoins son amie rousse, tous deux s'assirent côte à côte pour lire la lettre de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord laisse-moi te souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

_Ensuite permets-moi de te féliciter pour ton judicieux choix de changer de section. Je ne suis pas sensé te le dire mais le Professeur McGonagall en a presque dansé de joie. Sinon je dois te congratuler également pour la découverte de ton don. Celui-ci est fort rare, les derniers sorciers célèbres connus pour l'avoir étaient Merlin et Griffondor, bien que je suspecte ta mère de l'avoir eu. Sinon je souhaiterai te parler d'affaire te concernant à ton retour d'Egypte, ainsi que te présenter quelqu'un. Si tu es d'accord de me rencontrer moi et cette personne, jette la plume de Fumseck se trouvant dans l'enveloppe et je saurais._

_Ensuite je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Mlle Weasley est à tes côtés. _

_Chère Mlle Weasley, suite aux événements de la fin de l'année passée je souhaiterai vous voir effectuer quelques tests magiques qui auront lieu si vous êtes d'accord à votre retour et peu après mon entretien avec Mr Potter. Au regard des futurs résultats de ces test, il pourrait s'effectuer une avancé dans l'année avec un soutient de votre choix. Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition et nous en reparlerons sois à votre retour, sois au début de votre semestre._

_Sincère salutation,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

_P-S : Harry, au cas où tu te le demandes considère l'autorisation comme un cadeau d'anniversaire._

A la fin de la lecture, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard confus, cette lettre apportait plus de questions que de réponses. C'était décidément un très étrange anniversaire.


	5. 5 Anniversaires et Tombeau

Anniversaires et Tombeau.

L'après midi passa rapidement pour Harry et la Tribu Weasley. Suivant les instructions de Dumbledore, Harry jeta la plume de Fumseck dans le feu. Bien qu'il trouvât dommage de détruire une si belle plume, il se doutait que même s'il essayait de la garder, celle-ci finirait par disparaître.

Harry, en compagnie de Ginny, passa le temps, qui le séparait de sa fête d'anniversaire, à explorer l'oasis, à discuter avec ses habitants et même à jouer avec les enfants qui s'y trouvaient. Un seul endroit leur étaient interdit, les ruines dont leur avait parlé Mr Azmar et où il se trouvait actuellement en compagnie du chef du camp. L'entré des ruines, protégée par un garde qu'il leur disait que le « cercle » était en préparation, était encadrée par deux obélisques couvertes d'hiéroglyphes et de runes. Durant un bref coup d'œil aux runes, Harry put identifier quatre mots : Fin, Voyage, Compagnon et Vie.

Le Survivant passa également l'après midi à une activité qui était devenu une de ses préférée pendant ses vacances, observer la famille Weasley. Outre Ginny qui continuait de jouer avec les enfants du camp, le brun avait entre-aperçus Percy qui avait décidé de continuer da correspondance avec sa petite amie, Pénélope Deauclaire. Surement que dès qu'Hermès, le hibou du préfet en chef, se serait envolé, ce dernier partirait en quêtes de nouvelles lectures. Mme Weasley n'apparaissait que brièvement, pour mettre Ron dehors de la section cuisine où elle était occuper à préparer la fête destiner à Harry. Le plus jeune des rouquin, outre ses essaies constant d'entrer dans l'univers de sa mère pour y soulager son estomac, essayait le plus possible d'échapper aux jumeaux. Ces derniers étaient en pleine forme et le faisait sentir, pour la plus grande joie des plus jeunes de l'oasis. Profitant que sa femme soit occupée, Mr Weasley en a profiter pour aller discuter avec les moldus du camp. Enfin Harry ne voyait Bill nulle part mais il supposait qu'il devait être aux ruines en compagnie de Mr Azmar.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, le silence se fit dans le camp et tout ses habitants rassemblèrent les visiteurs et les dirigèrent vers les ruines. Harry, placé à l'avant de la procession, remarqua que le garde était toujours là, mais que cette fois ci il était accompagné d'une étrange créature à l'allure vaguement humanoïde. Le chemin allant des obélisques au « cercle », comme disait leurs hôtes, était encadré de torches qui, ajouté au crépuscule, créaient une ambiance mystique à l'endroit. Arrivé au bout du chemin Harry fut bouche bée. Devant lui s'ouvrait se qui semblait être un lieu rituel, il y avait un cercle de pierres levées et d'obélisques entièrement parsemé de rune. A l'opposé du chemin, à la circonférence du cercle, dressé face au désert, un immense tore s'ouvrait, tel une porte, au ciel. Un peu à l'écart un autel se tenait devant les restes d'un temple. Et surplombant le tout, le soleil continuait sa paresseuse descente vers l'infini de l'horizon. Lentement, les habitants du petit village de l'oasis s'installèrent autours du cercle. Devant l'autel, où on avait dirigé Harry et les Weasley, se trouvait, dans une robe d'un blanc immaculé, le chef de camp qui se mit soudainement à parler.

-Mes frères, déclara t'il d'une voix puissante. Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous somme réunis en ce lieu sacré. En tant qu'une des quatre ruines du passage nous sommes la fin du parcours qu'effectuent nos jeunes pour devenir adultes. A ce titre nous sommes aussi tenus d'offrir, à ceux qui le sont destiné, la chance d'apercevoir celui qui deviendra leur compagnon magique.

A ces paroles, Harry remarqua que dans les villageois, tous ceux ou celles au-delà de vingt ans étaient accompagnées d'une créature, parfois humanoïde, parfois non, parfois rappelant un animal du désert, tel un fennec, un scorpion ou un serpent ou parfois faisant pensé à une plante. Tout cela rendit confus le jeune sorcier qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Vous devez vous demander ce qui se passe alors qu'aucun rituel n'a été annoncé, continua le « prêtre ». Et bien, notre frère Amin m'a informé que ce matin nos gardiens se sont manifestés à nos deux plus jeunes invité.

A cette annonce, un murmure à la fois surpris et excité parcouru la foule.

-En ce jour, qui se trouve être la célébration du jour de naissance d'un de nos deux jeunes amis concerné et à quinze jour de celui de l'autre, nous nous devons de respecter la volonté des esprits du désert.

Comme un signal, Amin Azmar pris la main de Harry et Ginny et les amena au centre du cercle de pierre et les positionna face au soleil qui atteignait presque le sommet de la « porte ».

-Voilà, attendez ici et détendez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passera rien de grave et le moment voulu vous comprendrez et serez quoi faire, souffla t'il avant de partir.

-Je déclare le commencement de la cérémonie du Djinn, claironna le chef de clan.

A ce moment même, le soleil atteignit la porte de pierre et alluma un disque creusé au travers du tore et au même instant, la pierre gravé à l'exact opposé s'illumina projetant une lumière douce. Plus le soleil descendait, plus de disque s'allumait et plus de pierre s'illuminait. Enfin le soleil se fondit au centre du cercle. Tel un cœur d'or au centre de la couronne de pierre il illumina les deux jeunes anglais. Soudainement le vent souffla au travers de la « porte », parcouru la limite du cercle et engloba les deux amis. Alors, dans la féerie du moment et pour toutes personnes extérieures, les lumières projetés par le cercle semblèrent se mêler au vent et danser autours des deux sorciers tout en les invitant à les rejoindre. Harry et Ginny, comme en transe, acceptèrent l'invitation et se mirent eux aussi à danser aussi bien ensemble qu'avec la lumière. Du point de vu des deux jeunes, c'était légèrement différent ! Dès que la première pierre fut illuminée, une créature était apparue et à chaque fois qu'une pierre s'illuminait, un nouvel être apparaissait. Ces créatures étaient indentifiable, jeune ou vielle, féminine ou masculine, animal ou végétal, démoniaque ou angélique, tout ce mélangeait, les apparences étaient diverses et variés et dans un trop grand nombre pour être identifié. Quand le vent souffla, chacun des êtres semblait s'éveiller et venir à la rencontre des jeunes sorciers. Quand toutes les créatures les eurent aperçus, elles se mirent à danser et à s'amuser en invitant les jeunes gens qui mu par une envie et une force irrésistible ne purent qu'accepter. Tout le long de cette danse, parfois tellement osé et sensuelle qu'en temps normal elle les aurait fait rougir ou aurait choqué Mme Weasley, le soleil continua sa descente, faisant disparaitre un à un les djinns, ou les lumières selon le point de vue. Quand il n'en resta que deux, ils passèrent au travers du cœur de Harry et Ginny et se précipitèrent vers le disque de pierre et l'illuminèrent d'un léger voile doré. Au travers du voile les deux jeunes gens pouvaient voir deux êtres. Il s'agissait d'une créature draconienne, d'un dragon mais d'une taille réduite, pas plus grand que Fumseck pensa Harry et d'un oiseau, aussi beau et majestueux qu'un phénix dont il se rapprochait beaucoup mais là ou le phénix était de feu et faisait penser au cygne, cet oiseau se rapprochant de l'aigle était entouré de foudre. Finalement quand le dernier rayon de soleil perçait à l'horizon, une dernière bourrasque s'éleva et la vision disparu dans un éclat de lumière laissant à la place, flottant dans l'air en face de leur propriétaire, deux médaillons. Celui que Harry reçut lui rappelait une écaille noire au contour argenté, un éclair émeraude le parcourant par le milieu. Ginny eut droit à un petit disque ambré au centre noir auquel était rattaché une plume mêlant bleu et or.

Le silence se fit pendant un moment, puis petit à petit, les villageois se mirent à applaudir et à féliciter les deux jeunes sorciers qui s'avançaient doucement, comme sorti d'un rêve éveillé, vers le reste des Weasley. Enfin le chef de camp éclata d'un grand rire et annonça qu'il était temps de retourner à l'oasis puisqu'il y avait un banquet à dévorer et un anniversaire à célébrer.

Sur le chemin, Harry questionna leur guide.

-M Azmar, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

-Mais naturellement mon jeune ami. Ria Amin. Voyez vous, nous nous trouvons ici dans l'une des quatre ruines qui peuvent conclurent notre rituel de l'âge adulte. Ce rituel nous permet de découvrir qu'elles sont nos domaines magique de prédilection au travers de six des ruines dispersées dans le désert et en outre d'avoir la chance d'apercevoir des Djinn au long du parcours. Car voyez vous les Djinns sont des créatures fière, parfois un peu retorse mais surtout libre et ils ne se montrent qu'à ceux qu'elles trouvent méritant. Et c'est dans un site comme celui-ci, une ruine de passage, que le sorcier termine sont parcours en se liant à un Djinn qui l'aura trouvé méritant. Si cela ne se passe pas, le sorcier n'est pas considérer comme un adulte complet car la Djinn en tant que Compagnon magique renforce notre magie, bien plus qu'un Familier.

-Compagnon magique ? Familier ? Demanda Ginny qui écoutait.

-Ah oui, vous ne connaissez surement pas ces termes. Un Familier est un animal, légèrement magique, qui se lie à un sorcier ou à une sorcière et qui lui sera plus fidèle que n'importe quel animal de compagnie. Influencé par la magie de leur maître, les Familier développeront des caractéristiques qui les feront ressortir du lot, jusqu'à l'obtention de pouvoir mineur. Par exemple M Potter, par l'intelligence, l'endurance et la fidélité que votre chouette vous montre, je dirais sans hésiter que cette dernière est votre familier. Annonça Amin à un Harry surpris.

-A la différence du Familier, le Compagnon magique sera toujours un animal fortement magique, dans notre cas, à nous égyptiens, se sont généralement les Djinns. Ce sont également des créatures généralement immortelles ou pouvant revivre dans le cas du mort non-souhaité. Les phénix par exemple ou plus méconnu les licornes qui peuvent vivre éternellement et qui se réincarnent quand elles le décident ou en cas de nécessité. Les Compagnons magique ne sont pas asservis aux sorciers auxquels ils se lient. Ce sont des amis qui profitent de notre compagnie et du confort qu'on peut leur apporter et qui en retour peuvent rendre des services, renforcer nos magies et nous apporter de nouvelles capacités. Au cas où vous vous posiez la question, j'ai moi-même un compagnon Djinn, Ménéus est en se moment chez moi, veillant sur ma famille.

-M Azmar, demanda Harry, vous avez dit que ce rituel était effectué à la fin du parcours du passage à l'âge adulte. Comment se fait que nous l'ayons effectué ? Je pense que nous somme loin des conditions requises. Et Puis-je avoir un Compagnon si j'ai déjà un familier ?

-Mais absolument ! Il est vrai qu'on ne peut avoir qu'un seul familier à la fois mais Compagnon et Familier sont parfaitement compatibles, il est même possible d'avoir plus d'un Compagnon mais c'est excessivement rare. Quand à votre rituel, il est vrai que c'est rare et inhabituel mais pas impossible. Cela tient surtout au fait que vous ayez vu des Djinns se matin. Cela veut dire qu'ils vous ont bénis et que vous êtes destiné à de grande chose. C'était donc avec devoir et avec plaisir qu'on vous a permis d'effectuer le rituel. Sachez que puisqu'aucun Djinn ne vous directement choisit que cela ne signifie pas que vous n'aurez aucun Compagnon, simplement que vous le rencontrerez plus tard. La vision que vous avez du voir et le pendentif que vous portez désormais sont représentatif de votre futur Compagnon.

C'est la tête pleine d'image et de d'interrogation que le duo atteint finalement le lieu du banquet. La soirée fut magnifique, avec toute l'oasis participant à la fête et alimentant l'ambiance. Le repas fut succulent, Mme Weasley et les cuisinières du camp s'étant surpassées. Tout le monde ria, sauf le concerné, quand Bill sursauta au moment où des scarabées sortirent de sa soupe. Ils y avaient été gracieusement ajoutés par Forge. Gred avait essayé de faire de même avec Harry mais ce dernier l'avait percé à jour. Puis vint les cadeaux, d'Hermionne il reçut non pas une quelconque encyclopédie comme il avait pensé mais un Nécessaire à balai au grand complet, le cadeau le surpris et le ravi, il rendit même jaloux les plus jeunes frère Weasley. De Ron il reçut un Scrutoscope de poche, son meilleur ami lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un détecteur qui sifflait si quelqu'un avait de mauvaise intention près de soi. Harry fut certain de son efficacité puisque le paquet avait sifflé pendant le diner alors qu'il était à côté de Bill. Le cadeau le plus bizarre fut certainement celui des jumeaux qui lui avait offert une simple carte de leur création. Sur celle-ci, après qu'Harry est désactivé tous les pièges, était écrit qu'il recevrait son cadeau à Poudlard et que celui-ci serait un cadeau à partager avec Ginny. De Bill et Percy il reçu respectivement un livre pour débutant sur les runes et un sur l'arithmancie. Molly et Arthur s'excusèrent de ne lui avoir rien n'offert mais le Survivant leur assura que de l'avoir invité fut son plus beau cadeau. De Ginny il reçu un journal à double sens qui allait avec un à elle, comme ça dit-elle, ils pourraient continuer leurs petites discutions, de plus le journal pouvait également servir de journal intime. Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il serait ravi de continuer leur discutions privées. Enfin le présent que lui avait envoyé Hagrid était définitivement un livre, mais un livre un peu particulier. D'abord, la reliure était en écorce pur, du chêne pensa le brun, ensuite le livre ne semblait pas contenir énormément de page et enfin quand Harry prit son livre en main, l'ovale blanc qui ornait la couverture se remplit d'un dragon noir et argent aux yeux vert sur fond émeraude avec un petit sigle en forme de chouette blanche qui plane en l'endroit ou il y aurait du avoir le titre.

-Ravit d'entrer en votre position M Potter, fit le dragon sur la couverture.

-Ouah, ça parle c'te bouquin, s'exclama Ron assit à côté de Harry.

-Oui M Weasley, je parle. Je suis un carnet créé par Finghin, et je serai votre compagnon, M Potter pour votre apprentissage dans l'étude des créatures magique et possiblement dans une autre matière. Quand vous souhaiterez des informations sur une créature particulière veuillez me le demandez, je ferai apparaitre les pages correspondantes, je peux vous fournir des informations sur biens domaines magiques et vous servir de carnet personnel pour vos recherche magique. Bon si vous m'excuser j'ai encore sommeil, conclut le livre. Ah oui, encore une chose, mon image et ma personnalité sont propre à votre droit de propriété et sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à vous.

Et sur ce le livre se rendormit, d'abord sans voix, les garçons se rendirent compte de ce qu'avait dit le carnet et vérifièrent leur liste de livre et en effet le carnet s'y trouvait. Le reste de la soirée, se passa en spéculation sur pourquoi Hagrid avait envoyé le livre, quel genre de prof pouvait demander un tel carnet et sur comment leur livre allait devenir.

Ainsi se termina l'anniversaire d'Harry. Le reste de voyage se passa sans incidents. Après encore trois jours de voyage ils arrivèrent au delta du Nil ou après une soirée de repos ils embarquèrent à bord d'un bateau pour faire une croisière aller retour sur le fleuve et profiter des escales pour faire diverses excursions touristique connue, tel que Louxor, Karnak ou Abou Sim bel et d'autre moins connue tel que des tombes récemment purifier par les briseurs de sort ou des pyramides ou les sorts étaient vraiment puissant dont une ou il y avait des cadavres mutants avec deux têtes et autres et dont Molly a essayer d'interdire l'accès à Ginny. Le 14 Août Harry et la famille Weasley fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Ginny aux grés des flots sur le bateau. Le Brun surpris tout le monde en offrant une très jolie esquisse de la rouquine en train de dormir qu'il avait fait lui-même. Ginny lui sauta au coup tellement elle était ravie et flattée. Le 22 Août leur séjour prenait fin, aujourd'hui il visiterait un dernier tombeau, le dernier projet de Bill, ensuite il rentrerait à la résidence de M Azmar ou il passerait encore deux jours en quartier libre avant de repartir par portoloin pour l'Angleterre.

Après avoir débarqué sur la rive, Bill les mena à travers un léger sentier de terre à l'abri des regards et bourré de sort repousse moldu comme leur appris l'ainé des Weasley. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à une clairière discrète au milieu de laquelle se tenait un petit monument en pierre et marbre blanc. L'entrée de la tombe ne paraissait pas vraiment Egyptienne pour Harry, cela lui faisait plutôt pensé à de l'architecture mérovingienne avec une touche de grec. A cette pensé le Survivant maudit les Dursley de l'avoir obligé à étudier une matière avec autant de précision afin de ramener une note que même eux trouverait incontestable. Cette même note avait trouvé son chemin vers la poubelle, temporairement puisque récupérer par Harry plus tard, effaçant ainsi la preuve de l'intelligence de leur neveu. Après avoir désactivé les sortilèges de protection et de verrouillage Bill les fait pénétrer à l'intérieur pour ensuite les guidés au travers des nombreux couloirs.

-Cette tombe a attiré notre curiosité par son coté décalé par rapport à son environnement. Commenta Bill. En effet rien dans son architecture ne fait penser à une construction égyptienne, nous pensons donc à un étranger qui se serait exiler ici. La question est de savoir Qui ? Je vous demanderez de faire attention à vous et de restez prudemment derrière moi. Toutes les salles n'ont pas été purifiées et donc certain sort ou piège pourrait être encore présent. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons été confrontés à rien de bien méchant mais ça n'exclue pas une certaine prudence car on ne sait jamais. La facilité des obstacles nous font pensé qu'il peut s'agir d'un leurre pour trompé notre surveillance. Nous nous dirigeons vers une salle assez récemment découverte, avec encore deux ou trois petit sort à briser ce qui me permettra de vous faire une démonstration des mes talents.

Un peu plus loin Bill s'arrêta pour leur montrer une fresque murale. A ce moment là Harry observa quelque chose de bizarre. Juste en Face de la fresque se trouvait un couloir que personne ne semblait remarquer. Ce que Harry trouvait encore plus bizarre c'était que Bill n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, alors qu'il l'avait pour chacun des couloirs jusqu'ici et qu'il n'y avait aucune indication laissé par les briseurs de sort sur où menait le couloir ou quel genre de sort y avait été trouvé. Bill leur avait expliqué que les équipes de Briseur de sort travaillaient méthodiquement, explorant entièrement un couloir ou une pièce avant de poursuivre plus loin dans le tombeau et indiquant à l'entré de l'endroit toute les informations intéressantes pour leur collègues. Or il n'y avait rien et cela étonnait Harry que ce couloir n'ait pas encore été explorer. Harry observa les Weasley, Bill continuait ses explications sur la fresque et tout le monde l'écoutait ne faisant pas attention au corridor dans leur dos. Tout le monde… sauf Ginny. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard et d'un commun accord s'éloignèrent du groupe.

-Harry ! Murmura la jeune fille

-Oui Ginny. Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle. Dis-moi qu'il y a bien un couloir derrière nous !

- Si tu es folle, alors je suis tout aussi fou que toi car moi aussi je vois ce couloir.

-Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, personne ne semble le remarquer ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un devin Gin ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a jamais été exploré, il n'y a aucune note.

_-Venez… _souffla une voix féminine au loin dans le couloir.

-Est-ce que tu as entendus ça ? Demanda la rouquine terrifiée.

-_Approchez… _repris une voix masculine cette foi_._

- J'aimerai te répondre non. Répliqua le brun.

-_Venez…approchez…s'il vous plait approchez… _continua les deux voix simultanément.

-Qu'est qu'on fait Harry.

-_Venez… approchez…_

-Je voudrais dire d'ignorez tout ça mais je me sens attiré.

-Moi aussi

-_Approchez… venez vers nous s'il vous plait…_

_-_Ce ne serait pas prudent Gin. Le couloir est inexploré, il doit encore il y avoir des pièges et des sorts. Je suis pratiquement sur que ces voix sont un sort.

-Je sais Harry, mais je sens que s'y on y va pas quelque chose de grave va arriver ou que ça nous poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne dingue.

Et contre tout bon sens et toute logique Harry et Ginny s'engagèrent dans le couloir, passant totalement inaperçu aux yeux du reste des Weasley. Le couloir en question n'avait rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est sa longueur car en dehors de quelque tournant il n'y avait rien, pas d'embranchement, pas de portes, pas de pièges, pas de sorts, rien. Plus il avançait dans le couloir, plus le duo entendait distinctement les voix répétant toujours et toujours les mêmes paroles. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla des heures, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent finalement à une porte. La porte était en métal noir finement graver comme une œuvre d'art et muni d'une poignée en or massif magnifiquement sculptée. Toujours contre toute prudence Harry saisi la poigné et ouvrit la porte sur une nouvelle salle. La salle était vaste et simple dans les tons brun doré, elle était vide si ce n'est pour deux divans à l'allure confortable au fond de la pièce et un autel ou plutôt un piédestal au milieu de celle-ci.

Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent du piédestal qui était en marbre noir parsemé de filament d'or, au sommet, posé sur un socle en or massif, se tenait un pendentif. De la taille d'un poing de bébé, il avait la forme d'une larme, la base était en or en emprisonnait une émeraude, un rubis et un saphir s'entremêlant, le tout était relié à une fine chaine en platine. D'un même mouvement, mût par une force irrésistible, Harry et Ginny tentèrent de prendre le bijou et dés que leur doigts effleurèrent le collier un flash d'une intensité inégalé empli la pièce. Devant eux, le pendentif s'éleva dans les airs et se fondit dans une boule multicolore qui se sépara en deux parties qui se dirigèrent vers le bracelet et le torque que les jeunes gens avaient acheté un mois et demi plus tôt à l'aéroport. Les deux breloques se transformèrent pour devenir deux véritables et magnifiques bijoux qui rappelaient le pendentif.

Quand la lumière diminua d'intensité et que le duo retrouva la vue, ils découvrirent devant eux deux personnes, un homme et une jeune femme. La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année était superbe, grande et mince, elle possédait un corps proportionné, de magnifique cheveux blond roux cascadant dans son dos et des yeux en amande d'une couleur brun chocolat, comme ceux de Ginny, elle leur souriait chaleureusement. L'homme approchait la cinquantaine, bien bâtit il possédait une carrure à faire pâlir les bucherons, des cheveux poivres et sel, une mâchoire carrée ornée d'une barbe taillé de la même couleur que ces cheveux et des yeux émeraudes ou pétillait la joie de vivre et l'amusement, il tenait dans sa main un long bâton de deux mètres de long, blanc, artistiquement sculpté et orné d'une énorme pierre précieuse noire et polie. L'homme sourit chaleureusement à Harry, presque paternellement puis se tourna vers Ginny et son sourire se fit d'autant plus chaleureux quoique plus respectueux, il s'inclina dans une révérence et dit d'une voie grave et profonde.

-Ravi de te revoir Guenièvre…

Note d'Auteur : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est possible qu'à partir de ce chapitre j'introduise des noms ou des descriptions de personnages ou de magies venant d'autre œuvre, tel que la trilogie de la moïra ou l'assassin royal. En aucun cas je ne les possède, les personnages c'est simplement qu'il corresponde l'idée que je me fais d'un personnage et les magies c'est simplement que j'aime le concept qui correspond à des croyances personnels, merci. Egalement, j'ai introduit le concept de familier, j'aimerai trouver un familier pour Ginny. Des suggestions ?


End file.
